Partnerek
by rosepiton
Summary: Leon összebarátkozik Sorával, ám úgy dönt: elhagyja a Kaleido Színpadot és visszamegy Franciaországba. Két év után újból találkoznak, hogy együtt hajtsák végre a Legendás Manővert. Mi történt velük és mi törénik köztük? OLvasd el!


**Fejezet 1 - Ha minden újból kezdődik…**

Angyalok Tánca.

Siker.

Béke.

Megkönnyebbülés.

Zavar.

Minden, amit akartam, amiről álmodtam, már az enyém. Én vagyok a Kaleido Színpad sztárja, a Legendás Manőver egyik végrehajtója, aki elindította a következő sztárt az útján és segített a többieknek is, hogy valóra válthassák az álmaikat. Anna, Mia, May, Ken… Mindannyian sikert arattak.

Sophie…

Valóra vált a te álmod is, Sophie Oswald, ugye látod? Ugye látod, ahogy a közönség felállva tapsol, őrjöng az elégedettségtől és a boldogságtól, a nyugodtságtól, amit csak az Angyalok Tánca tudott megadni nekik? Ugye látod, hogy Yuri sír, hogy a tiszteletednek és emlékednek adózzon, hogy bocsánatot nyerjen amiatt, amit tett? Ugye látod, hogy a bátyád… a bátyád a könnyeit próbálja visszatartani? Ugye látod?

- Új útra léptél, Kaleido Sztár - jelent meg közvetlen előttem Fantom. - A Nyilas most fényárban úszik, de még nem teljes a ragyogása. Sokkal többre vagy még képes, Sora. Sokkal többre…

Mikor kezdődött?

Igazából magam sem tudom.

Csak álltunk ott, a reflektorfényben, a színpad kellős közepén, miközben a közönség tapsolt minket, az ő arcán pedig boldog mosoly terült szét. Az első igazi, szívből jövő mosoly, amit láttam, mióta a Kaleidónál volt. Még a füstszürke szemek is mosolyogtak.

A Hattyúk tava első előadása volt az, hol kezdődött.

Mikor először adtuk elő közösen az Angyalok Táncát.

Aztán újból. És újból. És újból. És újból…

Egyiket a másik után. De mindegyik különleges volt és itt nem arra gondolok, hogy folyamatosan improvizáltunk közben és hajmeresztőbbnél hajmeresztőbb mutatványokat találtunk ki a színpadon, mikor még háló sem volt alattunk. Minden újabb előadás különleges volt, mert minden egyes adással közelebb éreztem magamhoz. Mintha minden előadás után más lett volna. Folyamatosan, napról napra változott meg, mégis hirtelen. Mire pedig észrevettem, késő volt. Túl késő.

Emlékszem, mennyire új volt neki, amikor udvari bolondot kellett játszania a Szomorú hercegnőben, de mégis boldognak látszott. Aztán a századik előadás előtt bejelentette, hogy elmegy.

Talán legjobban Kalos és én döbbentünk meg, hiszen erre egyikünk sem számított. Hittük, hogy jól érzi magát velünk, hogy végre magára talált, hogy előnyére változott meg. Vagy csak hinni akartuk…? Lehet.

Aznap este, az utolsó közös előadás leteltével, némán várt az öltöző előtt. Meglepetten fürkésztem a szürke szempárt, de szótlanul bólintottam, mikor tekintetével a kijárat felé intett. Minden gond nélkül jutottunk ki a partra. Szótlanul, egymás tekintetét kerülve sétáltunk a homokban, miközben egyre nyugtalanabb lettem. Nem tudtam, mit akar, de nem mertem reménykedni abba, hogy marad.

- El kell mennem - szólalt meg végül, megtörve a csendet.

- Nem inkább el akarsz?

- Ez nem az én világom, Sora - felelte olyan fájdalommal a hangjában, hogy akaratlanul is összerázkódtam és keresni kezdtem a tekintetét. Az egész helyzet abszurdnak tűnt, a szürke szemek mégis fájdalommal pásztázták a holdfényben fürdő óceánt. - Az Angyalok Tánca… az a tánc olyan változásokat hozott az életembe, amikkel képtelen vagyok megbirkózni. Sophie emléke egyre fájdalmasabb és egyre tisztább. Nem akarom tönkre tenni az igazi Angyalt.

- Szóval elmész - jegyeztem meg érzelemmentes hangon. - Elmenekülsz ahelyett, hogy megbirkóznál vele.

- Elmegyek, mert így jobb lesz mindenkinek. Ég veled, Sora.

Óráknak tűnő percekig bámultam az ezüstösen csillogó hajkorona után, figyelve, ahogy eltűnik a sötétben.

Két év telt el azóta, hogy Leon elment, s bár én továbbra is a Kaleido Sztárja voltam, hiányzott mellőlem a partner. Nem azt mondom, hogy Yurival nem volt tökéletes az összhang, de az egyetlen ember, akivel felszabadultan, minden gátlást és rossz érzést levetkőzve tudtam szállni trapézról trapézra az Leon volt.

Két év.

Ennyi időnek kellett eltelnie ahhoz, hogy a Halálisten újból visszanyerje a hatalmat Leon fölött.

Két évnek kellett eltelnie ahhoz, hogy újból szemtől szemben álljunk egymással, mint újbóli partnerek.


End file.
